


i met you at 5:53

by moonscapes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ferris Wheel, I apologize in advance, M/M, blue hour soty, blue hour teaser inspired, support txt's comeback on october 26th, taegyu drabble, taegyu stands for angst, the tree scene from the teaser gives me angsty vibes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscapes/pseuds/moonscapes
Summary: based on this tweet that i was mentioned ! https://twitter.com/tdchois/status/1318149491581616128?s=20made this because i like sad endings aha ...also special mention to jade ! ily bestie thank u for helping me <3
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 9





	i met you at 5:53

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet that i was mentioned ! https://twitter.com/tdchois/status/1318149491581616128?s=20
> 
> made this because i like sad endings aha ...
> 
> also special mention to jade ! ily bestie thank u for helping me <3

I met Taehyun when I was five years old. I was crying in front of a tree near the Ferris wheel because some kids left me alone. After all, I was 'no fun'—he then approached me and asked, "Why are you crying?" but all I did was to sob. He then sat beside me, placed my head on his shoulder, and said, "It's going to be alright, don't cry." No other words were exchanged. We’d only just met.

It was 5:53 pm.

I met Taehyun again when we were in high school. I was listening to music at that time, and he suddenly showed up. I didn't remember him back then, and yet he recognised me so well.

"Hey, do you still need a shoulder to cry on?" He said, and I laughed, "I'm not a cry baby anymore. I can manage."

"By the way, do you remember me?" He asked, and I just shrugged, "Ah, that doesn't matter. I'll make you remember me."

We walked past the clock in the main hallway, and I glanced to take a look. It was, again, 5:53 pm.

Taehyun and I met again and again in front of a tree near the Ferris wheel. It was rather spontaneous—just the two of us, up to nothing and everything at the same time. Sometimes we would run around the field. Other times we would just lay down in the shade and watch the drifting clouds—while Taehyun tried to pinpoint the shapes they resemble. Sometimes we climbed through the tree and just sat there to watch the sunrise. That place was our comfort place. Maybe because of its calming feeling—like how the leaves thoroughly swayed through the beat of the music we were playing—or how it was only because the two of us made each other our comfort.

Until one day, in that same place and time, he asked me to be his boyfriend, and I said yes.

Days, weeks, and months with Taehyun felt like a cloud nine. I was so happy to be in his arms, feeling his warm embrace that I never knew I needed back then. He always made me remember every single detail every day that we met.

Those memories were so unforgettable, yet I still failed to recall all of them. And Taehyun understands.

But stories don't always have happy endings. Sometimes, it has yet to begun, yet an ending was already prescribed in stone. Just like how I imagined my future with Taehyun; how I was supposed to ask him to marry me even at a young age. 

At 5:53 pm, in front of a tree near the Ferris wheel.

But Taehyun didn't show up that day. Neither did he answer my calls and texts nor try to contact me. I was hurt, scared that all this time I might have just been reading the wrong signs. My chest was almost close to breaking, and the anxiety that surged through me was close to stopping my heart. My brain hurt so much as well, and I didn’t know why.

I thought it was ghosting at first, but the next day that I woke up, they told me he died.

I felt an ache through my chest, and tears started to flow.

But I didn’t remember who he was.

Today, I'm sitting on a branch of the tree near the Ferris wheel where it all started, reading the diary filled up with memories I've written during those times.

I may not remember all of these memories written in this diary because of my retrograde amnesia, but there's something that I remember.

I have loved someone named Taehyun.

And I lost him at 5:53 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize again :D


End file.
